Adopted
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: Justin is 3 years old when his parents die in a car crash. Debbie adopts him after finding out about it on the news. When he first gets to the house Michael thinks he's weird but they become close. Rated T to be safe :
1. Chapter 1

Adopted

Summary: Justin is 3 years old when his parents die. Debbie adopts him after finding out on the news about the crash.

Chapter 1

Sitting next to the window, looking out of it, Justin thought of his parents just like he does every day, all day. He would sit next to the window and look out of it, all day. No one would be able to get him to move. He wouldn't eat either. Everyone tried to talk to him. The adults, the older kids, even some of the kids his age. They would try and talk to him but he always just sat there, not moving, and crying.

It was just like any other day to Justin. When Miss Kelly, one of the adults who take care of the younger kids, she went over to Justin and kneeled in front of him. She cupped his chin and turned his head toward her to make him look at her. "Justin, I know you're upset. But you're parents would want you to be happy. It's been a month and a half. Why don't you come and eat?" Justin pulled his face away to get out of her grip and shook his head. "Justin its okay to be happy even if you're parents are gone. They want you to be happy." Justin didn't say anything, just stared out the window. "Alright, that's it. Come on." Miss Kelly said as she picked Justin up. He kicked and screamed, trying to get out of her grasp. She wouldn't let go. "Justin, calm down." It was a couple minutes later when Justin calmed down and just laid his head on her shoulder.

"Will I forget them?" Justin asked in a small voice. Miss Kelly was surprised he actually talked. She only heard him talk when he first came in and it was only a couple words.

"No. Even if you don't think about them every day, you won't forget them. I promise." She kissed his cheek. "Let's get you something to eat." They were on the 3rd floor and had to go down to the 1st floor to get to the dining hall. When they entered the dining hall, most people looked over at who came in. The younger ones didn't really notice. They paid more attention to food. What little kid doesn't? The older kids and the adults looked up and saw them. They smiled that Justin was in the dining hall and somewhere other than the window. Miss Kelly walked over to where the 17 and 18 year olds were sitting and sat Justin down in between two guys, she knew always talked to him and tried to get him to smile. "Look who's here," one of the boys said.

"Mark, John, keep an eye on him."

"Alright, we will," Mark told her. She walked away from them and sat at the table where the adults were sitting.

"I bet you're hungry," John said as he got a plate from the stack in the middle of the table and put it in front of Justin. "You want some pancakes and sausage?"

"Sure," Justin said in a small and quiet voice. John put a couple pancakes and a couple sausage links on his plate.

"Syrup or butter?"

"Syrup." John took the syrup bottle and poured the syrup on his pancakes, knowing that the bottle would be a little too heavy for Justin. Justin tried to cut his pancakes but he couldn't. He tapped Mark on the arm. Mark turned his head toward Justin.

"Yeah?"

"Can you cut them?" Justin asked.

"Sure." After Mark cut up the pancakes and sausage, Justin started eating slowly, taking small bites. Everyone that was close enough talked to him and ask him questions. He would shrug his shoulders or nod or shake his head at first, but then started answering verbally. "What do you say after breakfast we go play outside?"

"Okay."

After breakfast, Mark and John put on their coats and helped Justin into his. They went outside and played in the snow. They had snow ball fights, built snowmen, and made snow angels. Justin actually smiled and laughed for the first time ever since coming there. Mark and John were surprised but really happy Justin was smiling and laughing. They chased him around and when they caught him, they would throw him up in the air and then catch him. Justin was squealing as he laughed when they did that. They were getting cold, so they went inside. They took off their coats, gloves, and scarves and hung them up and went into a room that had a bunch of toys and movies for the little ones. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Mark asked Justin as they walked into the room.

"Yeah."

"Okay, what movie?" John asked.

"Toy Story."

"Okay," Mark said as he got the movie. They went into a room next to the room they were in and went over to one of the different sections that had a TV. They sat on the couch, Justin between them and watched the movie. Justin fell asleep, half way in the movie. They got up and laid him down on the couch, covering him with a blanket. "I'm glad he finally smiled and laughed. If Miss Kelly hadn't forced him, I know she did, he wouldn't have had fun today." Mark said to John.  
"Yeah, I know. His smile is so bright though. It's contagious."

"Exactly what I though."

An hour later, as Mark and John were walking back to the "TV room" and heard Justin calling them. They ran into the room and saw Justin sitting up on the couch. "Is something wrong?" Mark asked, crouching in front of Justin.

"I didn't know where you were."

"I'm sorry. We just walked around." John told him. "Do you want to go play for awhile?"

"Sure." Justin slid off the couch and they walked with him to the 'playroom.' They felt bad because they knew he was gonna be leaving very soon.

**A/N: I will be writing 4 stories at one time and I've never done that so please excuse me if I don't update soon on the stories. The title for this story I thought it was appropriate. I just thought of this. Below is a list of the other stories I will be working on:**

**-The Camp for Troubled Teens (continuing with that)**

**-Adopted**

**-Ice Skating + advertisement = Love?**

**- Babysitter**

**Watch out for these titles. If you have read this whole A/N then in your review put: Doublemint Gum ROCKS! -exactly like that. :) Thanks so much :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Adopted

Chapter 2

_3 days later_

"Justin! Justin! Wake up!" John was shaking Justin to get him to wake up. This always happens in the middle of the night. It would happen multiple times, but now, it only happened once or twice every night these past few nights. Justin had terrifying nightmares about his parents dying. He had his own room with Mark and John, so he wouldn't wake up anybody else at night. Mark and John were there to wake him up and comfort him.

Justin bolted up right and continued to cry. John and Mark sat next to him and put their arm around Justin's shoulders in comfort. "It's okay Justin. It was only a dream." Mark said to him. It was 10 minutes later when Justin stopped crying and calmed down.

"Lay with me?" Justin asked, quietly.

"Of course." Mark and John lay down with Justin. Mark stroked his hair while John lightly scratched his stomach. It was around 20 minutes later and some humming from Mark and John when Justin finally fell asleep, along with Mark and John.

The next morning around 8am, Mark and John got up and got ready to go to school, which was in the building. "Justin." Justin slowly opened his eyes. "Mark and I are going to class. Miss Kelly will be in here soon. Okay?"

"K," he answered tiredly. They left and Justin fell back asleep.

A little while later, Miss Kelly walked into Justin's room and woke him up. "Justin, I need you to listen to me. Okay?" Justin was sitting on his bed and Miss Kelly was crouched in front of him.

"Okay."

"There is a nice woman who is coming here very shortly. She wants to adopt you."

"No. I don't want my parents replaced."

"Your parents aren't getting replaced. You're just going to a new family and they are going to take really good care of you. Just come and meet her."

"Fine."

"She'll be here in half an hour and I want to tell you about her."

"Okay."

"Her name is Debbie Novotny and she has a son and his name is Michael. He will be coming with her. She told me that his friend, Brian, will also be coming along. They're both 15 years old. That's it really."

"Will they be nice?" Justin asked, looking at the floor, all nervous.

"Yes, they'll be nice." Justin looked at her.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Let's get you a bath."

"Can Mark and John do it?"

"If it's okay with them. Why don't you go ask them?"

"They went to school."

"They were at lunch but they're probably on their way up here. You've been sleeping for awhile."

"Oh."

"Go ask them." Justin walked out of the room and started walking down the hall. He was looking at the floor, thinking about his new family. He was then knocked down, on his back. He hit has back really hard on the floor, and started crying.

"Justin! I'm so sorry." It was Mark and John. Mark picked him up and rubbed his back gently. Miss Kelly came running out of the room.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We weren't paying attention and I'm guessing Justin wasn't either and we knocked into him and he fell backwards and hit his back really hard on the ground," John explained while Mark was continuing to rub Justin's back.

"He was coming to ask you to give him a bath." Miss Kelly told them.

"We'll give him a bath." Mark said. "Justin, how's your back?"

"It's ok." Justin answered. He was still crying a little bit.

They took Justin to his room and laid him on his stomach on his bed. Mark lifted up his shirt and his back was a dark pinkish color. They got some ice and put it on his back. At first he complained that it was cold and he didn't want it. After a couple minutes of comforting by Mark and John, he relaxed and eventually fell asleep. After about 15 minutes, they woke him up and Mark and John gave him a bath. They got him dressed then took him to the lobby of the building, on the first floor where there was a waiting area for kids to wait for their new family and family's waiting for their new child/children, or teen/teens. Miss Kelly sat with Justin while Mark and John went back to class.

**A/N: I know I'm putting Justin through a lot but that's part of the story. ALSO, this story I will be making BIG time jumps. It's through years of their life sooo... yeah. Enjoy it anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

Adopted

Chapter 3

Debbie Novotny walked into the adoption center with her son, Michael Novotny and his best friend for 11 years, Brian Kinney. Miss Kelly looked up and saw her and walked up to her. "Debbie, hi," Miss Kelly greeted her.

"Hi Kelly. That is Michael," she said pointing to a short, black haired boy, "and that is Brian." She pointed to the taller, brown haired boy, who's talking with Michael off to the side. Kelly looked over to the two boys a quick second then turned back to Debbie.

"I have to warn you about Justin. He has nightmares of his parents dying. He needs to have someone in the room with him and calm him down and then have someone lay down with him. Also, he's very quiet and very shy and keeps to himself. It was only a couple days ago we finally got him to actually come out of his room from staring out that damn window. He's only been here about a month. Also, today, he was knocked over and hit his back really hard on the ground so just be careful of his back and just watch it over the next couple days." She was whispering all this to Debbie.

"Okay. Don't worry. I'll take care of him." Kelly went over to Justin, who was holding his teddy bear he's had since he was born, looking down at the floor. Kelly came over to him, and kneeled down in front of him.

"Justin, Debbie's here." Justin looked at Kelly. Kelly picked him up and walked over to Debbie. "Debbie, this is Justin. Justin, this is Debbie."

"Well aren't you cute!"

"Thanks?" Debbie and Kelly chuckled a little at Justin's reaction.

"Mikey, Brian, come say hi." They stopped talking and walked over to where Deb and Kelly were standing. "Justin, this is my son Mikey and his best friend Brian."

"Hi," he told them in a small, quiet, shy voice. They said hi back to him then continued talking.

They talked for a little while and then another person from the adoption center came down into the lobby with Justin's stuff, which wasn't much. Enough clothes to last him two weeks before they needed to be washed, day and night clothes, and some toys. There were also some papers with drawings he did, which were very good for a 3 year old. It only took up a small suitcase, because his clothes were so small and a small back pack. He has always been the smallest in his age 'group.' Even when he was born, he was full term, but still really small.

A little while later, Debbie left, carrying Justin and Michael carrying his suitcase and back pack, still talking with Brian. By the time they were home, Justin had fallen asleep, so Debbie carried him in the house, and his stuff. She laid him on the couch then talked to Brian and Michael about Justin and telling them they need to help out.

Brian had been abused by his parents and Debbie found out when Brian was only 11 years old. He broke down crying when she asked him about the bruises he saw when his shirt was raised up from stretching. Brian broke down crying and told her. So she got custody of him and now is living with her and his parents aren't allowed to see him unless Debbie is there. But they never see them and they don't care. Because he was so young and she loved him, he never hid away his feelings.

Brian and Michael agreed to help Debbie with Justin and that started by watching him while she ran out to the store and got him more clothes and most important...toys! It was half an hour later when Justin woke up and forgot where he was. He started freaking out and panicking until Brian and Michael calmed him down. Debbie came home an hour and a half later and put the bags next to the door. She found Brian and Michael on the couch sleeping, with Justin in between them, who is also sleeping. She smiles at them and decides to wash the clothes she got Justin and cleaned the toys.

**A/N: Okay, I don't really like this chapter but I think it's necessary and the next chapter will be a BIG time jump and I'm trying to get at least one story done before I continue with the others so I'm juggling four stories at one time because it's kind of hard to remember which chapter I'm working on for which story so excuse me for not updating the other stories for awhile. Thanks so much. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a HUGE time jump but I get VERY impatient with fanfictions sometimes.**

Adopted

Chapter 4

_5 years later (Justin is 8 years old and Brian and Michael are 20)_

Through the last 5 years, Justin has gotten close with Brian and Michael. Justin didn't have nightmares anymore. He wasn't as quiet or shy as he used to be. He's loud and energetic and smiles a lot more.

Brian and Michael graduated a year early and went to college when they were 18. They went to the same college but went for different things. Brian wanted to go to college for everything but he decided on advertising and Michael decided on writing. They were coming home today for a visit, with Brian and Michael's new friend, Lindsey. Justin was excited, practically bouncing off the walls. He wanted to do something for them but didn't know what. The he decided self portraits of them and a self portrait of him for all of them, including Lindsey. They would both (Michael and Brian) email Justin and they emailed a picture of Lindsey to Justin. So he drew them self portraits of themselves plus him. When he was done he rolled them up and tied ribbon around it.

"We're home!" Michael yelled when all three of them walked through the door. Debbie came running out of the kitchen and hugged Mikey and Brian.

"I'm glad you're here." She then looked over to Lindsey. "And this must be Lindsey."

"Yep. Nice to meet you...Deb," Lindsey told her, remembering what Brian told her to 'call' Debbie.

"You too."

"Where's Justin? I thought he'd come running down the stairs." Brian said to Deb.

"He's sleeping. He's been so excited he hasn't gotten much sleep. Plus, he's been working on your surprise whenever he was awake, which I don't know what it is by the way." They talked for awhile until Justin came down stairs with his 'surprise' for them in a small bag. When he saw Brian and Mikey, he ran up to them and hugged them tightly around their waists. "Hey bud. How are ya?" Brian asked, hugging him back.

"Fine."

"Hey Jus." Mikey told him.

"Hi Mikey. Oh! Before I forget, I got something for you." He got the sketches out and handed them to the three.

"These are really good Justin." Lindsey told him.

"Yeah, they are. Thanks bud." Brian said, kneeling in front of Justin and hugging him. They hung out with Justin for a little while until it was time to eat. Debbie even made a cake for their coming home. After about an hour of playing with Justin, Justin fell asleep and Brian, Michael and Lindsey talked with each other along with Debbie.

**A/N: Okay, I know these chapters are becoming shorter and shorter and I feel that they're really stupid. But I also feel like they're necessary. Also, next chapter will be a time jump and I will try to make it longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will NOT be continuing with this story. Maybe I will make a new version but not now. If ANYONE wants to re-write this story be my guest. Just tell me first. It was good at first and I was trying to rush to get it done and now that I thought about it, I'd rather not re-write it at all. The idea is good I think but the story itself isn't. I hope someone DOES want to re-write it. **


End file.
